Claire's Secret Obsession
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Harvest Moon: MFoMT - After Claire manages to escape her mother, she moves to Mineral Town to fulfill her dream of being a farmer. Does she finally forget her mother? What does Chelsea of Sunny Island have to do with this? According to Claire, everything.
1. Welcome to Mineral Town!

**All of this is in Claire's POV. When the POV changes, it will look like this:**

_**~-insert name here- POV~**_

_Italics means that Claire is thinking while talking. Also means a letter._

**Now, let's start this story.**

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Mineral Town!**

I was walking. I remember what I had done. There was a newspaper article for a farm in a town called Mineral Town. Strangely, I had not only done this to run away from my job, but my snobby family, well my mother mainly. My mother, she was like hell. I couldn't remember the last time she was proud of me. My father, on the other hand, was a nice gentleman. He was always cheerful and made me happy. I had a little sister, Chelsea, who was aspiring to become a rancher and had moved to Sunny Island before I knew it. The only person who made me happy after my little sister left was my father. He pleaded me not to leave, but I did. I left because of my mother. No normal human being should be living like I did with her. I got whipped almost everyday. Chelsea did too, but she had ideas. She was the brains of the house. Sadly, I was dumber. I didn't have ideas like to put steel plates behind my shirt.

I was walking, just walking. I passed a few houses but I never looked up. I didn't dare to. I was too caught up in the moment thinking about my parents. I couldn't wait to go to the farm. It was a haven, apparently. I looked up and saw this…..this….dead farm. I heard some footsteps come to me.

"Hello, are you a tourist?" the man said.

"No, I'm the farmer." I said.

"Hmm…Right. Welcome to your new farm, I'm Thomas."

"Well, I'm not impressed at the state of this farm but yeah, I can live with it….." _As long as I don't need to see my mother again, anywhere will do._

"Well, good luck, Ms….?"

"Just call me Claire."

"Well, Claire, I'm Thomas, goodbye."

He just left, and left me with the farm. I went inside the place, which looked like the house. It was small but the house looked like it was upgraded. The furniture looked like it was new. Whoever did this, I was thankful. I unpacked. Then I found a letter in it.

_Dear Claire,_

_I wish you good luck. I know that you can't live because of your mother, but I wish you luck anyways. She is a nice lady. She just went crazy after Chelsea didn't want to do what she wanted to her do. Come visit me someday. You know where. If you have problems in Mineral Town, go to Sunny Island and tell me to go there immediately. I hear that your sister's farm is going well. Write to your sister soon. She wants to hear from you. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Dad_

_P.S I couldn't give it to you in person, so I put it in your suitcase._

I looked at the letter. I forgot about Chelsea. I haven't written to her in a long time. She managed to escape my mother because I gave the opportunity to. I haven't spoken to her since. I was scared to because I was still at home and I couldn't get out of the house that easily. I wondered. How did my father get in contact with Chelsea? Since I wasn't at home anymore, I knew that I could write to her now. I went to the table and got a piece of paper and a pen out.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Hello, my dear little sister. How is life in Sunny Island? Tell me how you've changed in the past few years. I've been in pain. After you escaped, I've been imprisoned until father let me out while mother was out doing something. I managed to escape. When can I visit? If you want to visit me, I'm in Mineral Town. Do you know how Jill is doing in Forget-Me-Not Valley? I'm asking a lot of questions because I haven't been free for five years. Five years. You escaped five years ago, damn. I'd at least want to see you._

_Love,_

_Claire._

I went to the nearest post office box and mailed it. In Mineral Town, you didn't need stamps. You just post it either to a guy called Zack, or at the post box. According to my father, who had been to Mineral Town more than once. I hoped Chelsea would respond. I got my tools, which I found in the toolbox. I started to cut the weeds and then I started to feel dizzy…My sight went black.

"Is she awake?" a masculine voice said.

"Urghhhh" I groaned.

I opened my eyes. I saw with black blob floating around. When I made my sight clearer, I saw this man. He looked like the local doctor from the look of his reflector.

"Oh, good, you are awake. Zack brought you here."

"Oh, thank you."

"No worries, I'm Zack. I come to your place to clear out your shipping bin so you get your money."

"I'm Dr. Trent. As you can tell, I'm the local doctor." The black haired man said.

"Is she awake, Dr. Trent?" a woman said as she entered.

"This is Elli, the nurse here" Trent continued on.

"Hello, miss, what is your name?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Claire."

"That's all right Claire, your bill has been already dealt with so, have a good day." Trent said.

"Thank you."

I left the white building which I presumed to be the clinic. I turned right and headed south. I went back to my place and had some lunch. I then went to sleep, hoping I'll be able to hear from my sister when I wake up. I went to a dream state, which turned out worse than I thought. It was a nightmare… I woke up to be in the same bed in the same room in the middle of the night.

"Claire, what's the problem?" Trent said.

"Some of the residents told me they heard screaming from the farm." Elli said.

"Oh….that must have been my nightmares." I said with a wry smile on my face.

"Well, I'll check your state later but for now, it's best if you stay here for the night. Good night Claire." Trent said.

"Good night, Dr. Trent, Elli" I said really sleepily before I blacked out for the night.

I woke up in the same room, but no one was there. I left my bed and left the patients room. I went into the foyer, no one was there. I went to the receptionist's desk, got a piece of paper from my pocket and took a pen from the top of the desk.

_Dear Dr. Trent, Elli_

_Since you guys haven't woken up yet, I decided to leave because I felt better. If you are worried about me before my set appointment time, I'll be resting at home. You know where I live now. I sincerely apologise if I caused inconvenience. The money is on the desk._

_Appointment day: Tuesday 2__nd__ Spring_

_Appointment time: 12:00pm_

_From,_

_Claire_

I left the note and the money on the desk and left the clinic, going back to my place. I wasn't surprised why no one would be there. It was bloody 4 am in the morning. I went back home and took a shower, changed my clothing from a chequered shirt and overalls to a plain t-shirt and jeans and got something to eat. By the time I got all that done, it was about 5am. I went outside and got rid of the rest of the weeds. I got the hoe out of my rucksack and hoed the ground, ready to get some seeds later. I ventured out to the forest and got some grass to put in the shipping bin. I went to the general store and bought some turnip and potato seeds, I went back and planted them. I got my watering can and gave them a good watering. I looked at my watch and it was 11am. When I looked back home, I forgot to check my mailbox. I looked inside and saw one letter. I opened it and it said:

_Dear Claire,_

_I've been fine. Farm life is fun. I'm way ahead of you though. I'm happy for you. You finally escaped. You're welcome anytime you can call me on my cell you know. You remember the number, don't you? Hopefully you do. I'm already married to an animal trader called Vaughn. He'll be in Mineral Town on Wednesday. He'll be visiting you. I've also got a daughter called Claire. I called her that to honour you. Finally, you're free. Come visit soon._

_Love,_

_Chelsea_

I started to tear up after reading that. She named her daughter after me. I couldn't believe it. I felt honoured. I couldn't wait to meet her. I planned to go to Sunny Island on Thursday. I couldn't be bothered calling her. I would just tell Vaughn. I looked at my watch and ran back inside. I changed into another pair of jeans and a purple blouse with a vest. I ran to the clinic. I was already a few minutes late for my appointment.


	2. 2 Claires, Can You Tell The Difference?

**Chapter 2 Claire and Claire, Can You Tell The Difference?**

I ran. Just ran. I got there and ran inside. I walked calmly to the reception desk where I saw Elli.

"Elli, I'm sure I booked an appointment with the doctor this morning?"

"Yes, you did. Please, the doctor has been waiting for you."

I went inside and had an apologetic smile. I shut the door and sat down.

"Now, before we start, why did you leave this morning?"

"Well, I woke up at about 4 am this morning feeling energized and none of you people were awake yet. So I left a note and the cash there and left."

"Please, don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack"

I almost gave the doctor a heart attack? I had an "O" shaped mouth when he said that. My heart started to flutter and I felt my face heat up. That's the first person to care about me, apart from my sister and my father.

"I'm s-sorry" I said before I started to cry silently.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy someone cares about me…"

"Well, let's start your examination about your traumatising nightmares."

"Alright."

Trent puts these random things on me and looks at me for a while. He gives me some medication.

"I want to see you every season, when ever you want, ok?"

"…Fine…"

"Also, take that medication once everyday before sleep."

"…Fine…"

I left and went to the inn. According to what Zack said before, there was a welcoming party for me there. I opened the door and I heard popper thingies going off. I had a shocked face. Everyone from the town was there, even Trent and Elli.

"Claire, you made it" I heard Zack say.

"Of course. Hello everyone, my name is Claire, as you know, I run the farm."

There was a murmur of voices until someone spoke up.

"Ummm…Claire, are you related to Chelsea by any chance?" I heard the voice say.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Because I'm her husband." The man said.

"Then you must be Vaughn."

"Yes, I came a day early because my wife told me to check up on you."

He had silver hair which as at shoulder length. His amethyst eyes were stunning. I couldn't believe he was my brother-in-law. He wore clothes in a cowboy style. According to my sister, he was an animal trader.

"Oh yeah, your sister bought you a present. It's at your farm."

"Ok. Send her my thanks." I said.

I left the party after about half an hour of personally introducing myself to everyone. I was curious of what my present was. I went back to my farm and I heard something. A sound that was not in my farm.

"Moo!"

"OMG! She bought me a cow?"

"Yes" a voice said behind me.

"Hello, my brother-in-law. Can I call you brother?"

"………I don't know…If you want to, I guess."

"Why did she buy a cow for me?"

"She said something about it being really helpful. According to her, you saved her life"

"…I don't know if you want to call it saving her life, it's more like saving her from suffering."

"I thank you anyways. If you didn't save her, I don't know what I would be doing."

"No problems. Did she buy some fodder too?"

"Yes, she has bought all the needs for this cow. The fodder is in the food dispenser and the tools and animal medicine is in your toolbox."

"Thanks Vaughn"

He left after that. I was really thankful for her. I wanted to give her a big hug when I went to Sunny Island. I went to the inn again. I met Ann there.

"Ann, can you get someone to look after the farm while I'm gone on Thursday?"

"Sure, Claire, I'll search after I'm done. Where are you going?"

"Thanks a lot. I'm going to see my sister, Vaughn's wife, remember?"

"Right."

I left and went back home. I went to have a shower and changed into my pyjamas. I went to bed, taking a tablet before I turned the lights off.

Wednesday was a normal day. It turned out that Dr. Trent and Elli went to Forget-Me-Not Valley on Wednesdays. According to the town, Ann went on Tuesdays but decided not to go because of my welcoming party. Cliff had offered to look after my farm on Thursday. I had a feeling he didn't offer. I had a feeling Ann made him or would do something to make it up. I looked after my farm normally. I decided to name the calf Cheryl because my sister would've named her daughter that but named her with my name.

I woke up on Thursday in the morning at about 4am. I took a shower and changed, brushing my teeth in the process. I put a list of what to do on my door and left. I was to come back on the Friday morning. I boarded the boat knowing that this was a going to be a surprise. I took a book from my bag and started to read it. By the time I got to the next chapter, I had to get off. I got off at the beach and I saw a shack. I went there and knocked on the door. A guy with a purple bandana comes out.

"Hello, do you know where Chelsea lives?" I said, politely, forgetting about his fishy aroma.

"She lives up the road, just go straight ahead."

"Thank you."

I went up the road until I got to the ranch. I saw many plants and I heard many animals. Since it was only 5:30 in the morning, I risked it and knocked on the door. Chelsea answered it. She looked at me. She rubbed her eyes, looked at me and screamed.

"Claire! Is it really you?" She screamed with a shocked face.

"Yes, dear sister, it is." I said while smiling._ She has grown. She's almost as tall as I am. Though I don't think her intelligence has changed one bit._

"You came to visit?" She said after a few seconds.

"Yes. I really wanted to see Sunny Island. I met your husband yesterday. Thanks for the present, sis."

"Good, now I think Claire is awake, you can go see her. No problems about the present, I thought you would've wanted it."

"How's Jill?" Jill was a friend. One of my best friends. Actually, our only best friend. She was the one who inspired us to become ranchers.

"I haven't spoken to her in a long time. Maybe you can go to Forget-Me-Not Valley to see." She said with a frown on her face. She was her best friend too.

"Alright, then. I'll tell you as soon as I see her."

I went inside. Her house was big. I looked to my left and saw a baby cot. I walked in that direction and looked inside it and saw a baby which looked like me. A tuff of blonde hair and shining blue eyes. The only difference is that she had natural streaks of silver hair which was almost unnoticeable.

"How cute!" I said with one of those "joyous" smiles for the occasion I haven't been this happy in…who know how long.

"Claire, say hello to Aunty Claire" Chelsea said.

"Why didn't you name her Cheryl?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because you saved me, I wanted to honour you. You made me free."

"Well, thanks sis."

"Since you're here, Claire, let's introduce you to everyone."

"Oh, no." I said while I held Claire in my arms. _I'm serious, if she makes me introduce myself to everyone, that'll be more than twenty people's names I have to remember._

"Oh yes, Claire" Chelsea said with a mischievous smirk on her face.


	3. Is It Really Him, Is He Who I Like?

**Chapter 3 Is It Really Him? Is He Who I Like?**

I bugged Chelsea until she gave up and lost patience. I agreed to however help her for some of the day. I went to the animal shop, which Chelsea told me to go pick up a cow. It was still Thursday morning.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you must be Claire?" a woman said.

"Yes." I said back.

"I'm Mirabelle, Julia! Claire is here!" Mirabelle shouted.

"Oh, hello Claire, I'm Julia."

"Hello Julia, nice to meet you. Mirabelle, may I get Chelsea's cow?"

"She's in the barn, Vaughn should be there."

"Ok, see you later, Mirabelle and Julia." I smiled and left.

I went through the door that had the sign "BARN" on it. Went I opened it, the first thing I saw was a few cows. Then I saw the chickens and the sheep. I looked to my right and saw Vaughn with the cows. I didn't say anything and quietly tip-toed in that direction.

I sighed. "Claire is that you?"

"Hmm?" I said with a pout tone.

"Well, Chelsea's cow is here if you want it now." He said, not even looking at me.

"Awww...how did you know it was me? I pouted.

"Well, you're like you're sister, except she's less clumsy."

"Clumsy?" I said with an intrigued tone.

"Well, for starters, I heard you open the door. Then I heard you walk pretty loudly coming near me. Your version of tip-toeing is way like walking." He said.

"Uhhh…I'll just get the cow delivered to her." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Right, Claire, see you later." He said, lowering his hat as a sign of politeness.

I left with the cow in tow, taking the back entrance. I walked back up the path, making sure no one else saw me. I didn't want to introduce myself to a lot of other people. I made it back without any troubles. By the time I got there, Chelsea was already planting crops and watering them. She looked at me, pointed to the shed using her head and gave the "make her feel comfortable here" look. I went inside, with the cow moving towards me. I placed her near the empty feeder and got out some fodder from the food dispenser. I got the brush in my bag and used it to make her feel like home there. Thankfully, she was eating as if nothing happened. On my way out, my sister bumped into me.

"Sis, what do you want to call the calf?" I said, with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Hmm….She is Vaughn's favourite cow according to him….so I'll name her…..Porridge?" I said after some consideration.

"That's fine with me." _Why would she name a cow that? Is that Vaughn's favourite food or something? I better not ask. I don't want to risk it._

"Well, can you give this to Dr. Trent on your way back? This is for the help he's given me through the times I've been injured and stuff." She said, while taking some coloured grass and a few poisonous looking mushrooms.

"Ok…..but, can I use my name saying that I got them?"

"But why?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"Well I wanted to apologise about what I did to him a two days ago." I said solemnly.

She sighed. "All right." I did this…..happy dance, after she said yes. I couldn't understand my feelings.

"I would've thought you have a crush on him or something." I blushed. My heart started to beat rapidly.

I left her, saying that I promised the others that I had to get back by Friday morning. It was already the afternoon and I didn't want to arrive there in the morning. I bade farewell to my sister and everyone else I knew, took the things I got from there and boarded the boat. I thought:

_Flashback_

"_Is apologising to Trent all you want to do?" my sister said._

"_Umm… I don't know, really." I said._

"_This sounds like a crush to me." My face looked aghast. Is it him? It he who I like?_

_We continued to work after she got the point that she practically scared about 10 years off my life. I'm only 25. She makes me feel like an old woman, every time she says Claire, instead of sister._

"I don't know. I really don't" I muttered to myself as the ship was about to dock at the wharf.

I got on the docks and started to head towards my farm. When I looked at it, I thought, what a good job Cliff had done. I went inside my house, took a shower, changed and put those herbs into the fridge before I went to sleep. I almost forgot to take one of those tablets, when I was a cup and the jar on my bedside table. I went to sleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock, at 6am in the morning. I got my rucksack, went to my fridge on got Trent's present. I went outside to the fresh, country, horrific smell of cow dung. I got my watering can and watered the turnip and potato plants and then went to feed Cheryl. I gave her a brush and I talked to her, about how good outside will be, when she is old enough to do. I left my farm at about 10am and walked towards the clinic. I went inside and to the receptionist's desk, where I knew Elli would be.

"Hello, Elli, is Dr. Trent there? Can I visit him?"

"Well….he caught a cold this morning. You can go visit him. He's in his room upstairs. If you had a brain, you can tell which one is his and which one is mine." She said with a smile on her face.

"He could use some company." She added.

"Right." I said while I was looking at the stairs.

I left and went upstairs. As I found out, I could tell which one was Elli's room immediately. It had this….girly aroma while the other room didn't. I risked it and knocked on the door which I knew was Trent's.

"Elli, is that you?" I heard a muffled voice.

"Umm…no, it's Claire."

"Well, open the door, come in." Trent said.

I opened the door. His room was like a library. There were many books, which I presumed were medical related strewn all over the floor. You could only make out where his bed was and where his table is. Who knows where the chair was. I looked at the place in awe. I heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"What are you doing here, Claire?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Well, I came to give you something as an apology of what I did on Tuesday when I went to Sunny Island." I said.

"You went to Sunny Island, yesterday?" he said, with the slightest bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, went to see my sister, who you know by now."

"Chelsea?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

We stood there in silence. The silence made my cheeks flushes to a deep red colour. My heart was doing some sort of marathon, since it was pumping at like 400 miles a second.

"I-I came to give you this." I said after a minute of looking at his room.

"…Thank you. I appreciate your generosity." He said with a huge….smile on his face?

When he smiled, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. Ran out of his room. Ran out of the clinic. This guy knew how to make me go…nuts. I was like a puppet being controlled. He was controlling me.

Trent.


	4. Incompatible

**Chapter 4 Incompatible?**

I went back to my farm, back in my house, to my bed. I was crying. Just crying. I couldn't help myself. I had to. My emotions just….went haywire. I was too crazy to do anything else. I just fell asleep, too twisted in my emotions.

I awoke the next day, not to my alarm but to a knock on the door. I couldn't wake my puppy since it was really early so I answered the door. There was nobody but a note. I couldn't make out whose writing it belonged to but all I knew is that it said:

_Claire_

I opened it. I got the shock of my life. This is what it said:

_Claire,_

_Please meet me at the clinic after 6pm._

_-Trent_

I really don't want to see him. Not after what I did to him yesterday. It made me feel bad, just running away from his place like a fool. I just left the note there and did my farm work as usual. I looked in my fridge. I was running out of supplies. I took a leisurely walk to the supermarket. I got the stuff I needed and paid for it. I was about to leave when I heard something. Someone groaning in pain. I turned around. It was Jeff.

"Jeff, did you take your medication, today?" I asked hastily.

"No, I ran out. C-could you- " he said before another groan come from his mouth.

"I'll be right back" I said while leaving my groceries there to go to the clinic.

When I got to the clinic, I hesitated before opening the door. I went straight to Elli's desk.

"Elli!"

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Jeff….Supermarket….Pain" I said loosing my voice so suddenly.

"Did he take his medication?!?" she asked hastily while she went to get the medication.

"He said he ran out" I said after a few seconds of calming myself down.

"Right, could you go get Trent?" she said.

"Uhhh….ok." I said, hesitating before I replied.

I knocked on Trent's door, rather quickly. He suddenly opened the door, with a smile on his face.

"Trent, now isn't the time to smile" I said really quickly.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because…..JEFF IS IN PAIN!" I shouted, losing my emotions.

"Oh." That's all he said before I left.

I ran back to the supermarket. By the time I got there, Elli already has given him his medication and had given him another bottle. I took my groceries and left, towards the inn. I wasn't in a good mood so I couldn't be bothered cooking. I entered the inn and went to the counter.

"Hey, Doug, could I have a salad and a sandwich, please?"

"Sure, Claire."

"Ann!"

"Claire, what do you want?"

"Could you get someone to take care of my farm for a week?"

"Right, but why?"

"I need a holiday; I'll be back next Thursday at the latest. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I haven't left but on vacation." I said.

Ann just nodded. When Doug came back, I started to eat, rather quickly. When I finished, I went to my farm and started to pack. After that, I didn't consider talking to Trent anymore. I needed to be away from him. I also wanted to see Jill. I left during the afternoon, unseen because I didn't want too many people to know I was going away for a week.

Two days later…

"Jill! Skye! Anybody home?" I asked when I came back from my errand.

"Claire, I'm over here" I heard Jill say.

Jill was already married to Skye and they were expecting. I decided to help because she knew that Skye couldn't do anything and that Skye had forbidden her to do anything until the baby was born. They expected her to be born on Monday, so I offered to do the work on that day, missing out on the birth. I didn't mind.

"Claire, can you do me a favour and send this to Lumina?" Claire said.

"Sure" I said.

I already knew everyone's names because I used to come here when I was young. Everybody remembered me, even after all these years. I told Jill that Chelsea was already married and had a kid called Claire. She had thee same idea as I did. She thought that it would be called Cheryl. I went to Lumina's mansion, which was actually Romana's but I called it that because it was easier to remember.

"Claire, what brings you here?" Lumina asked when I knocked on her room's door.

"Jill told me to give something to you." I said while I was giving the package to her.

"Oh, this must be my scarf." _Scarf, what scarf? Better not ask._

I left her room and went back to my room in the inn. This happened for the next few days until Wednesday morning.

Jill had a boy. They named him Charles. I didn't know why, but knowing my friend, it wouldn't be wise to ask. I was on my way back to Jill's since she told me to stay there since Monday so I could help until Wednesday. I was getting grasses to help with the shipping. Well, as I was saying, I was on my way back when I bumped into Elli.

"Claire!" she said.

"Elli? What brings you here?" I asked.

"It's Wednesday, dummy."

"Wednesday, damn, I lost track of time."

"Well, we've been worried about you. I had asked Trent to write you a note saying to come to the clinic at 6pm. When you didn't turn up, I was on my way to your place but I saw Ann. I asked her where you were. She said you were going on a vacation and that you had already left. You didn't say where you were going. She said you were going to be back on Thursday." She said in one of those "motherly" tones.

"We?"

"Oh, then you must be here with Trent." I continued on.

"Yes, he's busy now, but if you go to the Goddess Pond after 1pm, he'll be there." Elli said.

"If you need me, I'll be on Jill's farm, Elli" I said, waving to her and running back to Jill's farm.

"See you, Claire."

I stopped. "Oh yeah, Elli, don't tell Trent I'm here." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'll try not to" That's all she said before leaving me.

I went back and looked after all of Jill's animals. I watered all her crops and the crops in their basement. I mean, who has crops in their basement? Well, Jill does and it's random. I went to her kitchen and made a sandwich for myself and ate it. I ran around town, doing all of Jill's errands. I looked at my watch. It said:

**12:30pm**

I went back to Jill's house, changed and took a shower and looked at the kid for a while. Jill was sleeping and Skye was reading a book. The boy had brown hair and emerald eyes. I walked outside. I walked out of the farm and towards the Goddess Pond. By the time I got to the hot springs, it was already 1:30pm because I walked really slowly. I walked pretty silently but my "silent" walks were like running. I saw a blob of black and a white coat. The man's hands were in his pockets and it looked like he was thinking. I walked and walked until the weather cursed me. There was a huge gust of wind and a branch fell.

"OUCH!" I shouted. He turned around.

"Uhhh…" Even though my head was in pain, I could still feel my face heat up and her heart flutter like crazy.

He stood there, shocked. I was there, trying to minimize the pain by rubbing my head.

"Trent…I'm sorry….for-" I started.


	5. I Love You

**Chapter 5 I Love You**

He hugged me. Right in the middle of my sentence. He hugged me. I didn't know how to respond. I just stayed how I was. Shocked. He let go of me.

"Claire…please….don't do that again..." he said, with tears falling down his face.

I just stood there petrified. I stood there, even if I tried to talk, nothing would come out.

"I'm…soo…sorry, Trent" I finally said, stumbling over some of the words.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I let my emotions go crazy for that period of time. I didn't know what to do. I just had my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw Trent's face, really close to mine. My eyes went wide. My cheeks looked like a sunburnt tomato. My heart went nuts. I hesitated. I then moved my head forward, closing the gap. His lips felt like……tofu. It was soft and fragile. The taste? Well…I thought it tasted like…milk. Well, enough with the talk of kisses.

"Trent?" I asked, a few seconds after the kiss.

"Yes, Claire?" he answered without stumbling over any words.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I don't know. I think my body got the best of me there. Though I did- oh what the hell, Claire I love you." He said, really slowly.

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking I didn't hear that.

"I love you." He repeated.

I stood there, dumbfounded. I didn't know how to reply.

"I-I" I started. I took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Trent."

We stood there, in silence. I didn't believe I said that. I pinched myself on the cheek. Nothing happened. Trent stood there, chuckling at my abnormal behaviour.

_**~Trent's POV~**_

I started to tear up when I saw her. I loved her, even though I've only known her for a few days. I didn't know what got me, I just loved her. It's like the saying "Love at first sight".

"I'm…soo…sorry, Trent" she said. I looked at her. She was telling the truth. Why didn't Elli tell me she was here? I didn't think she would be here. I didn't know that she knew this place.

When she said that, she started to cry. I looked at her, close up to see if she was really crying. I saw genuine tears. When she opened her eyes, she started to blush a bright red and her eyes were wide opened. She stopped crying immediately. I didn't know what she was thinking. All I knew was that her lips were on mine. She kissed me. I just….melted at that moment. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Trent?" she asked, looking like she wanted answers.

"Yes, Claire?" I said, playing along.

"Why did you kiss me?" I wasn't trying to kiss her, but decided to play along.

"Well, I don't know. I think my body got the best of me there. Though I did- oh what the hell, Claire, I love you" I said, really slowly, trying to make this sound genuine.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking like she had seen a ghost. That's when I started to feel bad.

"I love you." I said, again having some hope. She stood there, still as if she had seen a ghost.

"I-I" she stammered. I looked hopeful.

"I love you, too, Trent." She said, looking at me.

I stood there in silence. No, scratch that, we stood there in silence. I was surprised that she bought it. But it sounded like she was telling the truth. I didn't know what was running through her mind. She just ran. I couldn't chase her back because I was too petrified to move.

_**~Claire's POV~**_

After the silence, I just ran. I'd do this to everything, just run. I didn't know what happened. I just ran. I ran to Jill's farm, going into the barn to visit Bessie, my favourite cow. I sat with her for a while until I left, going back to the house and collect my stuff. Jill woke up when she saw me collect my items.

"Claire, you going back?" she asked, groggily.

"Yeah!" I shouted over the Charles' cries. Man, he cries really loudly.

"Well, bye." She said, trying to calm down Charles.

"Goodbye, Claire" Skye said, looking up from his book.

I took my luggage and went back, walking. I couldn't be bothered taking a boat. Most of my luggage was at Jill's place, since she insisted I'd keep some of it there, for two reasons. If I needed to escape, I could go to her farm and live with them, helping her on the farm. The other reason was so she would have something of mine that she could look at to calm herself down. I mean, who doesn't go nuts when they're looking after a kid. I was walking back until I got to my farm. When I got there, I saw Gray looking after the plants.

"Hi, Gray!" I shouted. He turned around.

"Oh, hi, Claire. You're back?" he asked, looking relieved.

"Yeah. Did Ann force you into this?" I asked, thinking this was what she would do.

"Yup." He said, looking happy as if somebody had got the point.

"Well, I'm back, so you can go back to the blacksmith now." I said. I sighed. What is Ann doing to threaten Cliff and Gray? Who knows.

"Alright. See ya 'round Claire." He said, dropping the watering can on the grass and running towards the inn.

I looked after the cow and the chickens, which Popuri gave me earlier. I went back inside my house and took a shower. I changed and went to sleep, seeing it was already past nine.

I woke up, at around 5:30am in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, I just couldn't. I would have dreams of Trent. That was why sleeping was traumatizing. I took a pill from my bag. It was Chelsea's. She said that Trent gave her the medicine when she had the same symptoms with Vaughn. I took one and went to change. I went outside and watered the plants with the watering can I had in my rucksack. I went into the barn and looked after Cheryl. She mooed loudly as I brushed her. I went outside and to the chickens. I got a few eggs from them and put them in the shipping bin. I went back inside to change into a dress. I just felt like wearing it. The dress gave me memories.

_Flashback_

_I was about 18 when my father came up to me with a blue and green flowered summer dress. Chelsea was about 16. She had already escaped._

"_Claire, I want you to have this dress." My father said._

"_But why? Why not give it to Chelsea?"_

"_Because I cannot send items to her, undetected. I want you to have this." He said, calmly._

"_But it was your mother's" I said, referring to my grandmother, who had died long before I was born._

"_I need to pass this dress on. I cannot give it to your mother. Even though I love her, I think she would tear it. Please, take it and continue my reign." He said, before leaving me with the dress._

I put the dress on with some flats that I had. I went outside and sat at Rose Square, thinking. Thinking about how I escaped or thinking about what happened yesterday. I didn't know what or who was surrounding me. I had this feeling. This feeling I didn't want to feel. A presence that I escaped from. She was here.

My mother.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. I love the cliff hangers! I'm working more on my other story, but I'll still be updating this one, but less frequently.**

**See ya's =]**


	6. Help Me, My Mother Gone Nuts!

**Chapter 6 Help Me, My Mother's Gone Nuts!**

I walked back to my farm and I stared around the place. I stopped automatically when I saw a figure. Two figures. They were figures I didn't want to see. My mother and my father. My father, I wanted to see but my mother? I wanted to run but I couldn't. I lost feeling in my legs. The only things functional were my mouth and my brain. Good combo. I thought of many ways to ask and deciding the perfect way to address them.

"Hello, sir, madam, how may I help you today?" I asked, trying not to breakdown or do something really stupid.

"Do you know someone called Claire?" my mother asked. I tried not to laugh. Come on, she was buying it.

"I'm soo sorry, madam, but she left for Flowerbud Village over a week ago." I said, trying not to blow it while I lied.

"Thank you very much….Claire." she spat, coming towards me. I screamed, really loud.

"Face it, idiot, no one's coming for you" she said after some time.

"Are you sure, psycho?" I heard a voice say at the entrance. Trent was there, pretty angry.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Your worse fear" he said darkly. I winced in pain as she got closer. He immediately ran towards me with a whole crowd behind her.

My father, who was too terrified to help my mother went to the crowd and helped with the rampage. She looked shocked and got overruled by Trent and Gray. I walked towards my house.

"Hey, Mother, never, ever, come here again, or you'll wish you never locked me up for five years!" I shouted loudly, as if I was talking through a megaphone. After I said that, I felt good. It felt like I had gotten rid of all the hate in my body.

The crowd pushed my mother (my mother only) out of my farm and to Harris. She was arrested and placed in jail at another town. After that ordeal, my father came back to my farm and back to me.

"Hello dear." He said, looking quite happy to see me.

"Hi, dad" I responded.

"Why did mother come for me?" I continued on.

"It's because you escaped. She didn't want you to escape." He said, looking like he was regretting the facts.

"Oh come on, dad. I'm sure that you regret a lot of things now, but it's not your fault. You can go to Chelsea's for a while." I said, thinking that I won't have enough room for him to live.

"Thanks Claire. I'll leave now." He said, leaving my farm and waving. Like magic, Trent came over after my father had left.

"Claire? Who was that person?" he asked with a lot of curiosity in his voice but quite hopeful to know the answers.

"You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah."

"Well, if I told you, your life may depend on it."

"….Fine" he pouted as he left my farm.

I went back inside my house and chilled for a while before sleeping. It was the afternoon, so I didn't mind, because all the jobs around the farm were complete.

It went like this for about another two seasons. I would get up at six, do my chores, change out of the clothes I was wearing, do some social things around town like visit Ann and Elli. After that I would retreat home to change and sleep. During the summer, I met Kai, who only came in summer. He was like the guy back in Sunny Island, who smelt like fish. I asked him about it and he said that was his brother. After spring, when I got enough money from either mining or grass collecting, I would buy an animal. Majority of the animals were chickens but Vaughn sometimes lowers the price of the cow by about half, so I could afford it. I went to Sunny Island once a season, so see my sister and my nephew. I didn't care about seeing Vaughn since I saw him every Wednesday anyways. I couldn't believe about the story she told me when they first met. An anti-social cowboy? I thought she was joking but she wasn't since the tone of her voice wasn't a lying one. I thought about it then I just laughed it off, and forgot about the conversation. Once every now and then, I would bring some strawberry milk with me so I could spoil Claire. Trent and I? Well, I didn't talk to him for about a season. I saw Elli, planned on Tuesday mornings, when she has to give me more of that medicine. That's the only time I see her. During summer, Trent asked me to the Fireworks festival. I couldn't say no, so I went with him. After the festival, I didn't see him for a while. Which bring me to now.

It was a nice autumn morning, when I didn't wake up to an alarm clock but a knock on my door. I opened it and I got hugged. I push the person away from me with a disgusted face.

"Who the HELL are you?" I asked, pretty annoyed and angry.

"Well, I'm your brother." The man said. He looked about two or three years older than me.

"…..You are?" I asked, pretty shocked.

"I am. My name is Jack. I just went to Sunny Island yesterday to tell Chelsea about it too. I didn't know I had two sisters. I was always locked up in a separate room before I escaped when I was about 16." He said, smiling.

"I can tell that you are my brother. Where did you go?" I asked, smiling and hugging him at the same time.

"I travelled, looking for you and Chelsea." He said, hugging me back. At that moment, fate had to kill me. Trent just walked into my farm.

"CLAIRE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted. Did I forget to mention that I accepted the fact that he was my boyfriend now? Well, he is.

"Uhhh….Look, Trent. I'm not cheating on you." I said, trying to continue on.

"Then why did you hug him?" he spat, pretty angrily.

I laughed. "Why the HELL would I date my brother?" I said, disgusted at his habit of jumping to conclusions.

"He is?" he asked, sounding pretty ashamed of himself. Jack was rubbing the back of his neck and smiled.

"Hello, I see that my sister has gotten herself a boyfriend. My name is Jack." Jack said sheepishly.

"I'm soo sorry, Jack." He said sincerely.

"No problems, mate. You'll be seeing more of me anyways." He said.

"Huh?" Trent and I both said.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm staying at the inn here, helping your brother-in-law. Chelsea had already set this up. I'll be visiting her with you since I can only go if you are there."

"Why?" I asked at out of curiosity.

"It's because I don't have anymore money. I spent it all looking for you and Chelsea." He replied, smiling.

"Right, so shall I set up a room for you at the inn for free?" I asked as Trent left.

"Sure." He said, while heading to the barn. I didn't move though I was surprised. I didn't stop him knowing that he would be soon working with animals and he needed experience, but that wasn't on my mind. The thing that was on my mind was I didn't know I had a brother. I always thought I was the oldest sibling in the family. Maybe I have another brother, maybe I don't. Well, I will be finding out soon. But exactly how many more damn secrets is my father going to keep from me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for skipping two whole seasons. I couldn't think about what to write in that space of time. And I kinda want to finish this story in less than 20 chapters. And yes, I will be writing an epilogue ;) Just if you're curious.**

**See ya =]**


	7. Boxing Epilogue

**Chapter 7 Boxing - Epilogue**

My brother had set himself a room at the inn and he started to work at Barley's Farm, since he was helping Vaughn and started to pash on Elli. The moment he told me he was "dating" her, I was at first happy for him, but then I saw (actually heard) sarcasm him his voice. I let it go, since I was busy about Trent and I. Did you know, he proposed to me? Well, I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_It was a cold, cold winter morning, I was dealing with the animals, when I heard a shuffling noise. I looked outside and saw nothing, so I went back to deal with the animals. I moved from the barn to the coop. When I finished, I heard a shuffling noise, the same one from before. I looked outside, yet again, expecting to see nothing but instead, I saw Trent. I got out from the coop and walked up to him._

"_Hello, Trent. What are you doing here?" I asked, while brushing some feed off my clothes._

"_I need to ask you something, Claire dear." He said in one of the sweetest tones I had ever heard._

"_Yes?"_

"_Uhh…ummm…err….will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the feather in his hands in front of my face._

"……_..yes….yes….YES!!!!" I shouted in some sort of excitement._

…Here I am now, in the middle of winter, at the clinic. I was helping Trent pack his things up to be moved to my place. It was the second time I was in his room.

_Flashback_

_I was at the clinic, in the patient room after fainting. Elli was there, to keep me occupied and giving me 'gossip' about a few people. She completely tried to ignore the topic of her and my brother. At that moment, Trent came in, with some of my medicine._

"…_Claire, I care about you very much. I don't want this happening again, so I'll be moving in….ok?" Trent said, nervously and blushing at the same time._

"……_I don't mind. Be my guest." I said, after taking the horrid tasting medicine._

I took a few boxes from his bed, ignoring his pleads not to carry them, as he said they were heavy. They were actually light.

A few weeks past, and during that time I got married. He settled in quite fine, since he knew his way around the upgraded house. Adjusting to his married life wasn't that hard since Elli and Jack (Did I forget to mention that he proposed and they got married?) took over the rooms at the clinic, so if they had an emergency, Jack would've dealt with it. He's actually as good as Trent at fixing broken bones and other medical stuff for whizzes in the academic department.

A few years later…..

A blonde and a brunette were sitting on a towel, chatting and getting along like the best of friends. The other brunette, was however, occupied by a few "small people" as she called it.

"Hey, Elli. Shouldn't we help her?" I said, after looking at her suffer around three kids.

"Yeah, sure." She said, by the looks of it, trying to hold a laugh. We walked over to Chelsea, trying to help, two year old, Ray.

"Mama? Yuu nweed to 'elp me" Ray said, to Elli. She nodded and left.

"Ray, what'ss up with you?" little Claire asked. She still, even though she was a two years older than Ray, had problems with her s sounds.

"Sis? What does Ray want with Elli?" Jack asked as he came up to me.

I laughed. "You know, Jack. You've got competition today." I said when I pointed to Ray, gesturing the fact that he was stealing Elli. Everyone else started to laugh right afterwards. I looked for a while until I saw Sophia and Cheryl, the twins.

Sophia had black hair and blue eyes, and loved farming soo much, it looked like she would've loved to take over the farm, even though she was three. Cheryl, however was way, way, way different. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, and was…..fashion panickable? Is panickable a word? Well, it's Cheryl, and her "made-up word of the day". I thought she had the same IQ as Trent.

The twins ran up to be, followed by Trent. He looked like he got run over by a sheep with all the mud on him.

"Uhh…Claire? Some help here?" he cried out loud, as he was, yet again surrounded by Claire.

"WHICH ONE!" I yelled to him. Jack forgot about Ray and started to laugh. Trent looked aghast when Claire picked up some grass, threw it at him and rubbed it onto his shirt after she pushed him down. He was lucky I told him to wear OLD clothes.

A few minutes after that, I saw Vaughn come back, walking and then run right afterwards. Every one who saw, started to burst out laughing, not at the fact he was running but more on the fact with the look on his face. I could, officially say that my mouth was stuck like that, forever. Who knew men were worse than kids looking after kids? It was, like literally, the funniest thing I had ever seen in, like a long time.

Vaughn, however, wasn't laughing but blushing, probably of embarrassment. You could see it, pretty clearly on his pale skin, since he had lost his hat to Claire. Right after that, I saw three people, well actually 2 adults and a kid walk towards the farm. It was Jill, Skye and Charles. They were talking and smiling, while Charles started to run to Ray, like he would do every time we did this. It was funny when we saw the boys fight against the girls in some sort of competition, since the girls would usually win. Or maybe it was because they had Cheryl. She was the mastermind of their team, making the almost correct decisions even though she was three. This time, Ray 'cheated' and won, but the girls didn't sulk like the boys would've done. No, they both had my determination and started to fight, using Cheryl's 'water gun', which turned out to be my watering can with a pump like device stuck onto it.

This was the perfect day, because Trent all along was my secret obsession, even though I didn't know. I would've regretted once, but now, I don't regret, or forget in that matter.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, this is over!!!!!!!!! I wanted to finish this one quickly so I could start on another fanfic on Harvest Moon. If I've screwed up "you're ideal story line", I might consider a sequel. But for now, it's a definitely a no-no.**

**See ya next time =P**


End file.
